


Not Anymore

by heartachequisition



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: F/M, I have so much setomary in my computer I should actually start finishing them, this may get confusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartachequisition/pseuds/heartachequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't like this story - it always had the same old ending. SetoMary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Anymore

“Hey, Mary, listen!” Seto beamed from the door, ah, he visited again.

Just in time, like every time. The words were never wrong.

She looked up from her book and smiled, walking up to meet him and he caught her in a hug – a child’s hug.  Sweet and warm, like the sun.

Sweet and warm, like Seto.

“Is this a new song?” Mary asked, bright and questioning.

The headphones were playing, and his eyes lit up not in red but pure gold.

“It is! It’s Kido’s favourite.”

She’s already heard it.

She doesn’t want to hear it again,

“Wah, what a lovely song…”

Not anymore.

* * *

  “One day, I’ll take you home with me, okay?” Seto, again. He came back.

“Really?” Ah, Mary, put on a happy face. Just like the first time he told you this, “That sounds really nice…”

He doesn’t know, he doesn’t know. The story is yet to unfold.

“Mhm!” He grinned, boyish and innocent. Like the leaves, he wore green now. Mary would feel strange if he didn't. “And you’ll get to meet Ayano, and Kido and Kano and I know they’ll love you.”

She tilted her head, “Do you love me, Seto?”

“Yes, I love Mary very much!”

Of course. Only a child’s reply. 

She doesn’t want to remember again,

“I-I love Seto very much, too…!”

Not anymore.

* * *

 She looked up, they had arrived. She had been here before.

“Isn’t it funny, Kano and Kido helped each other clean the house before you came…” A cheery laugh. Seto was happy. “But I think Kano messed it up as Kido cleaned.”

If Seto was happy, she was happy.

Oh Mary, when did you learn to become such a liar?

“It’s fine, it’s okay! I’m glad… please look after me.” She held herself tighter. All these familiar faces. 

All the unsuspecting pawns on the chessboard. 

From Kido, a small smile. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

From Kano, a sly grin. “Did Seto kidnap you because you’re a big ball of fluff?”

She’s heard it before.

“I- n-no! I’m not!”

Mary protested behind the tears – were they happy or sad? 

And Seto behind her laughed again, happy, happy.

She wished she could re-write the ending. She saw it, already, the same ending.

But she doesn’t want to be sad again,

“Thank you, all of you… for letting me stay here.”

Not anymore.

* * *

 

Sometimes she thought about how many encores have been played out, and wondered if it ever got anyone else so tired.

Because Mary was so, so tired.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you."

He's told her that before.

He told her that every single time.

She didn't want him to protect her,

"But Seto, I..."

Not anymore.

* * *

 He was much taller now, much stronger and braver. Mary thought he resembled her own Seto now, but quietened her thoughts.

It was all the same Seto, and she shouldn't judge.

She should be happy this act remained untouched, and that she could still replay the best moments in this story.

But even still;

"Take care while I'm out, okay? I'll be back soon!"

"Yes...! Good luck, Seto!"

This was not her Seto.

Not the original actor.

This was another Seto.

Like all the other Setos she had met again and again, play after play.

He didn't love her the way her Seto loved her.

And these memories?

She wouldn't force them on him,

"I love you, I love you so much, and I'll never forget you. Promise you'll live happily even after I'm gone, okay?"

Her Seto.

She had promised but,

She couldn't star in this play anymore,

"I promise."

Not anymore.

* * *

"Queen."

Mary knew he was coming. He was one of the best actors and had impeccable timing.

His act was so believable it fooled even the best.

But Mary had seen this play so many times,

So many times.

She was sick of it.

Behind her, Seto, he was never behind her. The setting changed, 

She changed it.

Improvisation.

His eyes widened; his voice was hoarse from screaming,

Already Kano and Kido were -

"Mary, run! Get out of here!"

She didn't.

Mary opened her eyes - red, red, she was a monster like the rest of them.

A monster that never stopped loving those she would lose.

She was not the queen, but the king, and she knew it was,

Finally, finally;

Checkmate.

Not for the first time, but now for the last.

And with teary eyes,

"I'm sorry, Seto."

But even still, she didn't need to apologise.

"This is the last reset." Words, they were all words, scripted words. 

Only words.

She never had to apologise.

Not anymore.

* * *

  "I love you."

* * *

 

...

And I loved you in every single act and story,

Beyond the words I knew and recited by heart - I truly loved you. 

It hurts to let you go, but I have to break our promise.

In every 'what if' and 'how' that I couldn't act upon; I just want you to know I loved you more than anyone.

But I never have to be cursed to love you again.

Not anymore.

...

* * *

 

“Hey, Mary, listen!” Seto beamed from the door, ah, he visited again.

But, something was different.

"Mary...?"

Where had she gone?


End file.
